


That room

by smileforthecamera



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileforthecamera/pseuds/smileforthecamera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that cold , dull room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That room

**Author's Note:**

> I did this when I had an anxiety attack.  
> I find it good enough to post here so enjoy.

It was so quiet in that room.  
In that cold , dull room , a young boy laid on his bed.  
His eyes didn’t show the usual sparkles you’d see if he was laughing.  
He occasionally looked around the room but one thing he always noticed was that.  
He was alone , that was nobody there.  
He looked over to his right side and picked up a stuffed animal his dad had bought him when they spent a day together , tears seemed to roll down the young boy’s cheeks as he wiped them from his face.  
He noticed the letters , drawings , birthday cards and stuffed animals surrounding him , but one thing he always noticed was that , the people that had given him those presents filled with love.  
Weren’t there or had left a long time ago.  
His expression seemed to sadden a little as he thought of all those precious moments that he had spent together with the people he loved.  
It was like tiny pieces of memories left around the room , he realized that when he grew up.  
No one of this would even matter , those times he spent cheering up his online friend , the times he told “I love you” to the girl he loved so dearly.  
He wouldn’t remember the sweet sound of his mother’s voice , he wouldn’t remember the taste of his grandmother’s cooking.  
It was late at night.  
Everyone was sleeping.  
But in that cold , dull room.  
The young boy cried.


End file.
